


Empty Sockets...

by starlite_cos



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: :(, AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Reader, Probably some springtrap/reader, Reader's A Badass, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Springtrap and Delilah - Freeform, Springtrap regrets what he did, aaaaaaaaa, im in the story too, im your gay dad, join my mcfucking discord server, mentions of gore, poor springy, reader has gay dads, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlite_cos/pseuds/starlite_cos
Summary: Hello and welcome to my fanfic, hope you enjoy what I've written/writing and I'll try to update often. :DAnd join my discord server while you're at it! Thanks, https://discord.gg/ss7tg9R__You couldn't deny that you were a workaholic, you took every change to busy yourself. The plot for the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is now for sale and you took the chance to rebuild the pizzeria. Your dark past comes to haunt you in the form of a... bunny rabbit? Things just get crazier by the minute.
Relationships: Delilah/Harry, FNAF Cast/Reader, Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

_Where was it coming from again?_  
  
  
  
  


_It doesn’t matter, let’s just hope it stops…_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_...The beeping hasn’t stopped, why not? I’m trying to make it stop,_ **_let it stop . . ._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


_...You can’t bring me back, even if you do . . . I'll just make myself leave again, why do you persist?_

  
  
  
  
  


_I don't belong in this world, I have no purpose..._

  
  
  
  
  


_I've lost all that I have . . . **S** **HE'S** gone already, so let me leave too._

  
  
  


**_P L E A S E . . ._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_I'M BEGGING YOU . . . LET ME GO_**

  
  
  
  


_. . . I'm sorry it had to be this way . . ._

  
  
  


_Those threads tying me to life will only hold me for so long. . . I'm already too far gone . . ._

  
  
  
  


Yes, that's it . . . let me go . . .

Let me pass in peace . . .

You're only causing yourself more pain this way . . .

. . . Oh? Hello Susie . . . Good to see you again . . .

Yes, I'd like that . . .

Alright . . .

_**G O O D B Y E :)** _


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You confirm the reopening of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, get donuts on the way home and then make a unspecified detour courtesy of your Dad.

**_"Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side."_ **

* * *

The sun shined brightly through the blinds, shedding light upon your peaceful, sleeping self. Unfortunately, that moment was cut short when the sound of a door slamming and thumps came from the hallway. Your face scrunched up and hid under the comfort of your blankets trying to fall back asleep. Laughter followed the loud footsteps and in a seconds notice the blankets were hurled off of you and someone yelled, "Good morning (Y/N)! Time to wake up!"

You abruptly sat up in surprise and rubbed your eyes so you could see clearly. A groan escaped your mouth as you took note of your surroundings. In front of you was your younger brother with his hands planted on the bed's mattress and the sheets that have previously been on you were on the ground. "Mm- what time is it Jamie?" You asked running a hand through your bed-head hair.

A squeal came from his mouth as he exclaimed, "It's 8:00! Almost time to reopen!" The confusion was written all over your face as you pondered what he meant. After a few seconds, a metaphorical light bulb lit up over your head, "I-is today really reopening day?!"

You gave Jamie a look of surprise and panic. "AND it's already 8:00?!" You added. He nods and you swing your legs out of the bed and jump up rushing to your dresser. "Yup, and you only have an hour and a half to get ready, that's what you get for sleeping in!"

Jamie laughs, he runs out of your room and closes the door. Sighing you open the drawers to pull out a pair of underpants, a bra, and a white polo shirt. You took off your PJ's and threw them in the hamper and put on the clean clothes. Your family had come down to visit you in Texas after you moved back to the college there. Weirdly after you graduated the land plot and the ownership for the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria were up for sale, so you bought it.

As you finished buttoning the polo you walked to your closet, the white paint was chipping off to show the bare wood underneath it. A sense of nostalgia came over you as you cracked a smile and opened the creaky doors to grab two hangers. One of them held a [lavender tuxedo shirt](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/cDEAAOSw5eReX64j/s-l640.jpg) that had silver rose decals imprinted on it. The other hanger just held a plain pair of [white tuxedo pants](https://thewebster.us/media/catalog/product/R/2/R2036003_AW100-01.jpg?quality=100&fit=bounds&height=&width=).

After you put both on you took a look in your mirror and grabbed the hairbrush/comb off of the table and raked it through your hair. Next to the hairbrush/comb was the [white top hat](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1135/0764/products/TOPHAT-WHITE-3_grande.JPG?v=1594511557) you also had to wear. Looking at it you felt giddy and excited. You took a look back at the clock, grabbed the top hat, picked out a pair of white socks and the black, and rushed out of your room.

* * *

You, your parents, and your older brother all gathered into the car and started it up. Your younger siblings stayed at the house with grandma so they could watch the live ribbon cutting on live TV. You sat silently in the back looking out the window as everyone else chatted continuously about how excited they were to be able to see the grand reopening of the famous Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Despite never being able to go there as a kid, you've heard plenty of stories about how fun it was.

"Hey (Y/N)? You have the flashcards right? Don't wanna forget your speech right?" Your dad turns his head and looks at you from the passenger seat, you grab a stack of flashcards from your purse. "Yep I got them right here, definitely don't want to forget these!" You smiled as you held them in your hand. He nodded and turned back around. You slid the card stack back into the purse and zipped it up.

Your leg silently bounced on the car floor as nervousness and anxiousness wrack your body, a hand is placed on your shoulder and gives it a slight squeeze. Turning your head to the side your brother smiles, "It'll be okay, you'll do fine. I'm sure of it." He assures you while putting as much motivation he can into his words. You crack a smile back and feel a little more at ease.

As the car continues you rest your head against the back of the seat, your body hasn't gotten enough sleep in the past few days thanks to your over-obsessive behavior in trying to make everything perfect and thinking of all the things that could go wrong. A wave of drowsiness comes over you as you yawn silently, deciding a nap wouldn't be a bad idea you let yourself fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

You're awoken abruptly by somebody shaking your side and softly speaking your name, "(Y/N)~ (Y/N)~, we're here you got to wake up!" they say. You make a sleepy moan noise as you sit your head up. Your whole back feels stiff and you groan at the pain. Stretching your arms back you unbuckled yourself from the seat and exited the car. You took a minute to shake your head and recomb your hands through your hair so it looked decent again.

You realize it's your papa who woke you up and you thanked him as he took your hand and lead you inside. You were entering behind the pizzeria, probably to avoid the large crowds at the front. You took notice of the shininess of the walls and floor as if it had been just cleaned yesterday, you smiled at the thought that you were going to be the reason behind children's smiles and entertainment for years to come here.

You and your papa re-grouped with your dad and Gabe (your older brother) and everyone split up to turn on all the arcade games, lights, and everything else. It took about an hour to get everything set up, but it was worth it. You took a walk around the pizzeria in awe of all the decorations. In the midst of walking back to the game room, you swear you heard children laughing.

Your eyebrow cocked in confusion and you turned around, but nobody was there. Suddenly a strange shiver went up to your spine and gave you goosebumps. "Weird... I wonder what that was about?" You said to nobody in particular. Your brows furrowed and you turned on your heels and continued down the hall. Your family had the arcade machines opened and were putting the ticket rolls in as you come back.

They greeted you and waved and you waved back, "You guys got everything covered here? Anything I can help with?" You asked tilting your head as you folded your hands behind your back. "Nope, we got everything from here princess, you just go have a drink and relax! You've been acting all stiff this morning, go catch a break." Your dad said as he finished up on a pinball machine and moved to the next.

You were going to say something, but your dad cut you off with a playful glare as if saying 'Go relax or I will force you to'. Sighing you reluctantly agreed and headed towards the bar area. You couldn't stay still for long it was true, you were basically a workaholic every chance you got. Taking a sip from the soda you got you tried to calm your nerves by thinking of other things.

Strangely enough, your mind wandered to your cousin and her sons Harry and Matt, you knew they lived in the town just didn't know where. You felt a little guilty that you hadn't ever tried to go see them and were always busy with work. You've seen pictures of them and have been texting your cousin back and forth so it wasn't like you pretended they didn't exist.

12 PM rolled around soon enough and you were in the bathroom adjusting your hat nervous that it would fall off of your head and embarrass you. A knock on the door snapped you out of your anxious ridden state and you opened the door, Gabe stood there with a worried look on his face, "(Y/N) are you alright? You were in there for over 10 minutes? Are you really that worried?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry Gabe, I'm just so nervous I'll make a fool out of myself and mess everything up!" You finished messing with the top hat and walked past him through the corridor as he followed behind. The tapping of your shoes and his filled the hallway with echo's, "Hey, you won't mess anything up! You're my sister and we promised to look out for each other right? If something goes wrong I'll be there to fix it!" He walked next to you and wrapped one of his arms around the back of your neck.

You nodded and lifted your head to see a crowd of people waiting in the parking lot, taking a deep breath you clenched your hands into fists and walked forward with such determination in your step. You could see the cameramen turning the camera from the reporter that had just been talking to the doors. Pushing open the glass doors you greeted the massive group and smiled.

"Hello everyone, my name is (Y/N)! I am here to declare that the pizzeria joint that you all know and love from your childhood is back in business! There have been mistakes in that past and I am fully aware of those, but not to worry with the help of my brother's insurance company and you guys, we can guarantee safety for all of you!" As you had been talking you moved over to your dads and took the checkered handled scissors from them.

You kept talking about what had been changed and the pros of the pizzeria, questions were asked and answered as you stood behind the red ribbon that was hung from 2 golden spray-painted poles in front of the doors. The cheering got louder as you moved the scissors to cut it, "And now I do present, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria re-opened!" And you cut the ribbon, your eyes would have stars in them if it were possible. Everything had gone according to plan, you didn't stutter, trip, or anything!

Putting the scissors back into your pockets you turned around to see your dad and papa holding the doors open to the public, you walked inside and made the 'come along' motion to the crowd and suddenly everyone was inside. All the people walked around in awe at the sheer beauty of the place. The newsperson interviewed you on the past and rumors of the place, but you either brushed them off or pretended you didn't know anything.

After a while of people exploring the pizzeria you stood on the stage and began explaining when the official opening was going to be, you were going to officially open the place to the public a week from today and many groans of disappointment came with that statement. You laughed and told them that you still needed to get supplies and hire people to work there.

It took 30 minutes to get your full speech out including all the details, 1:30 came and everyone had left reluctantly. You could tell that they were excited to come back and you were too. After you'd locked the doors you sighed exhaustedly from all the talking. You, Gabe, papa, and dad all left through the back. 

As a surprise, they got everyone donuts from Dunkin Donuts. You were so happy but too tired to eat them so you just hummed in appreciation. You were looking out the car's window when you noticed you weren't going in the direction of your house. "Uh, dad? Where are we going? This isn't the way home?" You asked.

"It's a surprise, don't worry. We'll be there soon, we're just going to meet someone." He replied as he gave you a thumbs up. _'Meet someone? Who could it be that we need to see at 2:00 PM?'_ You thought to yourself as you leaned your head back on the window. Soon enough, the quiet music of the radio and the humming of the car made you sleepy. You slowly let your eyelids close as you slipped into unconsciousness again.

* * *

Some time passed and while half-asleep you could feel the car stop and the doors open. You wanted to get up and get out too, but you were just too tired. The doors closed and you heard footsteps walk away. After a few minutes, another door opened and you felt the pressure of the seatbelt on you disappear.

Then your body was suddenly picked up from out the car bridal style. You automatically assumed your brother or one of your dad's had picked you up. Weirdly enough, it felt like they were carrying you in a blanket, they were strangely soft but didn't dwell on the thought since you were still half asleep.

It almost felt like they were heavy too considering their steps were dull and low-pitched sounding. You could feel the up and down movement of their steps, but you couldn't open your eyes, move, or speak. Without much thought, you snuggled into their embrace and sighed contently.

The warmth of the person made you feel safe and content like you never wanted them to let go. You could hear people speaking, but couldn't make out the words. Your brain was too fuzzy at the moment and you felt the person stop and put you down on what you thought could be a bed or a couch. You would've whined at them putting you down since they were so comfy. A blanket was draped over you and the hollow feeling of sleep once again came over you as you fell back into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear this chapter up, in the story the piece of land where the pizzeria used to live was put up for sale along with the ownership of it too. (Y/N) re-build the popular Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria and now owns the plot where it stands. Again I don't actually own fnaf nor does (Y/N) its all fictional, Scott Cawthon owns FNAF. 
> 
> GraWolfQuinn also owns the Springtrap and Delilah AU. If you have any more questions either comment or just join my discord server and ask me there. discord.com/invite/ss7tg9R Good day/night!


End file.
